It is known that, within the scope of a certification for transport airplanes as far as loads are being applied to them, several cases are to be considered of regulatory dimensioning respectively related to:                a maneuver;        a discrete gust; and        a continuous turbulence.        
Those last two load cases are sometimes more dimensioning than load cases related to a maneuver. It is therefore advantageous to be able to reduce load levels associated with a discrete gust and to a continuous turbulence, allowing, more specifically, a gain on the structural mass of the airplane airfoils to be realized.
From the French patent application FR-2,912,991, a method and a device are already known, intended for dynamically reducing loads generated on a transport airplane by an aerodynamic disturbance, including due to the wind (discrete gust, continuous turbulence, etc.). Such device provides a dynamic control of loads generated on the airfoils of the airplane through an incidence measurement by means of an incidence probe. When the incidence angle of the airplane being measured is higher than a predetermined threshold, the device detects an aerodynamic disturbance and determines deflection orders of the ailerons in the airplane, so as to tilt them by a particular deflection angle and this, at a maximum deflection speed.
Such a device thereby allows to accurately and reliably detect an aerodynamic disturbance, able to generate an increase of loads in the airfoils of the airplane. Moreover, the deflection of ailerons, directly determined on the cause stimulating the structure of the airplane, is achieved at a maximum speed, allowing to limit the wing bending caused by the disturbance and to reduce the load level existing at the level of the airfoils.
Using such a dynamic reduction of loads, a gain is thus able to be obtained on the structural mass of the airfoils of the airplane.
The present invention aims at reducing the structural mass of the airfoil of an airplane and, in particular, at further reducing it when the airplane is provided with a device for dynamically reducing loads, for instance of the above described type.